John Henry Eden
Personality General John Henry Eden is noteworthy for a few reasons. People who interact with him personally can expect a friendly start, but depending on their actions that may change; He has an abundance of quirks and abnormalities; And he is immensely loyal to Catsfern, but almost indifferent to the problems of other nations. Personal Interactions John Henry Eden is generally friendly and affable, but fairly quick to frustration. He'll start out friendly with everyone when meeting them, but can quickly become hostile if that same friendliness is not reciprocated. That's not to say he instantly becomes hostile, in fact sometimes he remains quite friendly to people who are rude to him. How good of of mood President Eden was in before any disagreement highly effects how harshly he reacts. If he was in a good mood before hand he'll probably remain calm and professional, but if he's in a bad mood at the time of a confrontation he can quickly become angry and occasionally confrontational, but anyone who stays on his good side can expect President Eden to be a good friend. Indeed it would seem that if you get on President Edens good side he will remain fiercely loyal to them. This has lead to a few questions into his political practices; occasionally President Eden will be accused of helping a friends political campaign or making deals with foreign nations that benefit his friends, but none of these accusations have really amounted to anything. If you ask President Eden though he'll attest that his loyalties lye first and foremost with Catsfern. Many, Many Quirks President Eden is known in part for being a bit abnormal. He's known to spend most of the time he's not in public in pajama pants and a light jacket with no shirt, aids and workers often hear him humming and singing to himself, hes self admittedly a tad bit of a perv, he often speaks in different voices at random, he's known to speak to himself, his sleeps for either about 5 hours or 12 hours often bouncing in between the two, he often paces while thinking, his showers are often an hour long or more, hes a definite gun nut, and he is known to crack his neck quite often. Political Practices President Eden will attest that his loyalties are first and foremost with Catsfern and the Catsfernian people, and that appears to be true. President Eden appears to be hyper focused on Catsfern always trying to promptly do whatever he can for the nation, but this has a consequence the international community doesn't really like. President Eden pretty much refuses to provide foreign aid and only makes deals with other nations when they greatly benefit Catsfernian interests. This has earned Catsfern or rather President Eden the behest of other world leaders, but immense popularity in Catsfern Family Life President Edens personal residence is located in north raven rock and is a inconspicuous two story with attached garage. He lives there with his wife (a former exotic dancer) Claire, and his two children John J.R. and Annabel. Recently there has been talk of President Eden taking a second wife, but it is mostly ne’er rumor and speculation.